Metal Gear Solid, Before the Tanker Incident
by Anaranjado
Summary: Snake and Otacon infiltrate a base on south Easter Island, but things never do go as planned. rated M for Language, and Disturbing Graphic Violence. FINISHED.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

December 24th 2006- Guantanamo Bay, Cuba

"Snake, do you remember the incedent with liquid?" Roy Campbell snarled

"How could I forget.. I heard that Ocelot attached Liquids arm to his stub" Snake said

"well we need you to go back to find the reminants of liquids body he should be located somwhere in South America his body parts were being sold in the blackmarket.. we need you to retrive his head, and then bring it back to us" Campbell said

"Why!"

"Because, snake..with my niece Meryl dead, you and otocon have to infiltrate the base on Easter Island, thousands of miles west of Chilie,  
you will be dropped with ocoton strapped to you, because that puss cant take anything" Roy said

"Hey! He is stronger than you think Colonel.."

"Anyways.. back to the topic at hand, snake, it is your duty to bring the head of Liquid back to us ASAP. I will be advising you during your mission VIA codec, good luck snake" 


	2. Chapter I Snakes Arent Ment to Fly

Chapter 1- Snakes arent ment to fly.

Solid Snake. He is the one that stopped Metal Gear from moving. He has long brown hair, a beard, an IQ of 170, and the skills to shoot, anything that lives. With the death of his comrad Gray Fox in aslaska and his lover.. Meryl, snake is depressed.

"Alright we are 200 Miles from the island, put your helmets on." A flight crew member said

Both Otocon and Snake did so.

"Uhh snake? am I going to have to shoot anybody? Dr. Hal Emmerich said

"heh kid, more than enough, well will" Snake said

"Oh no, I cant do that" Otocon said

"Well kid, you can back out now if you want to" Snake Said

"NO! I..I have to do this" Otocon said

"Alright both of you, move to the back of the cargo plane you will be dropped from aproxemently 40,000 feet up, hope you dont have a fear of heights Hal.." The crew member said

Otocon rushed over to the crew member and swung a punch out at him, knocking him out cold

"Damn kid, thought you said you couldent fight" Snake Chuckled

"Well.. I picked up some new moves" Otocon said

The hatch opened Snake Leaped out of the Plane with Otocon attached to his back and snake did a few mid-air flips and smirked at Otocon. After a minute or two airborne they land on the ground..

they are in the jungle. 


	3. Chapter II The Battle With Ocelot

Chapter 2- The Battle With Revolver Ocelot

Snake was given a M4 Machine Gun, Socom Pistol with Supressor, 5 Grenades 12 C4 charges. Snake tossed his m9 to Otocon.

"There ya go kid, you wont kill anyone with that thing, but be careful with it" Snake said

While walking threw the briefly dence jungle snake heard a bush move he put his arm in front of otocon, BAM! Otocon got clipped with a single shot fired from some unknown place.

Snake jumped into a grassy patch, and he saw him, Revolver Ocelot, Standing beside Otocon. Ocelot raised his weapon and shot Otocon in the head, killing him. Snakes face was in terror.

"Hahaha, this reminds me of old times! hide and go seek in the jungle"  
Ocelot Said

Snake fired a clip of M4 shots at Ocelot, but the bullets all missed him Ocelot fired a shot at snake and it bounced off a tree limb hitting snakes leg.  
Then snake sneaked tored Ocelot, he was looking for snake too, but in the other direction

"FREEZE!" Snanked said rasply

"your just like your old man.." Ocelot said

Ocelot Turned around with his arms up.

"Go ahead, shoot me, Liquids head was shipped out of here"

Snake put his weapon down.

"What"? Snake said calmy

"they creamated the bastard! I was the lucky one to get his arm!" Ocelot howled

Snake elbowed Ocelot in the face.. knocking him out quietly.. snake put ocelot in a little boat that was sailing somewhere south into the unknown.

Snake looked at otocons bloody face, and kicked him over, snake lost another friend.

Snake got a codec call from Campbell

"Snake! what the hell happend!" Campbell Said

"Otocon is dead, and-

"Shut the hell up for a second! I got word that they are developing some kind of NEW Metal Gear there and the codename is Metal Gear RAY." Cambell said

"WHAT!" What are you talking about?" Snake said

"Snake, just make your way to the inner part of the base, I will contact you from there, good luck" 


	4. Chapter III Campfire

Chapter 3- Campfire

Snake sat by himself at nightime beside a small campfire, and once in a while he would toss a little twig in the flames. Snake took out a Cigar and started to smoke. Snake had on his uniform from his previous mission and it was starting to get too hot so he took it off, snake was only waring a skin tight armor vest, camoflauge pants that were green and brown, and the infamous badnanna he found on Meryls dead body.

"What the hell did I get myself into? Otocon is dead, and Ocelot is somewhere in Antartica by now, and I dont even know where Metal Gear RAY is" Snake said softly

Snake curled up into a ball and put a homemade blanket over him made out of palm tree leafs.

Snake awoke with a jolt, he was hearing gunfire, he put his utility belt on and sneaked back into the forest he saw 2 or 3 guards fireing into the air then all of a sudden one of the guards gets split into two, blood splattering all over the other guard. Snake withdrew his Socom Pistol. Then the other guard took off screaming, right tored snake, then snake put him into a choke hold and snapped his neck. He didnt want to attract attention.

Snake saw someone dressed up in some sort of Russian Uniform.. and it looked to be like someone with ammo belts wrapped around his chest like a big X

Snake tossed a Grenade, and the person saw it and withdrew his sword and sliced the Grenade into two and blew the persons face off, and it turned out to be some sort of Cybernetic Robot or something.. The Thing bolted tored snake

Snake was running for his life now.. he came upon a door leading down udner the ground he went in there and hid, all snake could see was blackness. Then the door opened and the Thing went walking to where snake was hiding. Snake held his mouth.  
Snake said "FREEZE" the thing jumped into the air and hit snake with its Tail and knocked snake completely out

--

Snake awoke slowly, he found himself hanging with both hands attached to a rope and was hanging about 3 feet in the air, his feet barely could touch the ground. 


	5. Chapter IV The Return Of Decoy Octopus

Chapter 4- The Return of Decoy Octopus

"Snake? are you awake now?" Campbell yelled

"Yeah.. but I dont know where I am, I think I am in a building some kind of thing captured me and brought me here!" Snake said

"Hold on snake..."

"Ok, Snake.. forget about getting Liquids head, all you need to do now is plant a homing device on Metal Gear RAY, It seems like you are in the same building as RAY, and after you plant the deivce on RAY we can extract you from that hell hole." Campbell said

"Alright, I just need to get untied, and I should be good to go." Snake said

"Ok, contact me if anything comes up." Campbell said

"Alright."

--

"Ok wise-guy, time to go to your little cell! and you will rot there!"

"Who are you?" Snake growled

The things tail came out and it had a stinger and the thing walked close to Snake. TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA.

The thing fell to the ground dead.

Someone ran tored snake; untied him, and said "follow me!"

Snake and this person were running threw the long white bland hallways firing at anything that came in their way.

"Who are you!" Snake said

The person took off her mask, it was Meryl. with a huge heavy coat on.

"M-M-Meryl?" snake cried

"Yes snake, it's me, I managed to escape from shadow moses.." Meryl Said

Snake hugged Meryl tightly.

"Ok Meryl, we NEED to plant a homing device on Metal Gear! Follow me." Snake Said

Meryl was following snake closely and her eye glowed red for a second

"Snake, I need to go to the bathroom, please wait here" Meryl said

Snake squatted on the floor, then not a moment later did a Cyborg Ninja appear out of nowhere, snake took his M4 out and fired, the thing cut bullet after bullet out of the sky, and then snake noticed that the Ninja was acually Meryl!

"Hahaha, you fool! Meryl was dead! I am Decoy Octopus, I was revived by ocelot and equipt with this nanosuit! indestructable! I am here to assassinate you!

Octopus swung his blade at snake and cut part of snakes ear off, then Octopus kicked snakes stomache and then smashed his back. Snake fell to the floor and Octopus inched his blade close to Snakes throat.

"Not so tough now? eh?" Octopus said

Snake rememberd the stealth camo otocon gave him, snake smiled and turned it on.

"What the hell? Where did you go?" Octopus said

"Son of a BITCH!" Octopus screamed

Snake hid inside an air duct opening.

"I will be looking for you! this isnt over yet!" Octopus said

--

Meanwhile snake knew Meryl was dead, and he moved on.

"Colonel, I just encounterd Decoy Otcopus, he was wearing the same suit as gray fox had in Alasksa, and he had Meryls face to trick me, but I did Manage to escape...Colonel.. you there? Snake said

"Colonel! Answer me!" Snake said

Snake shrugged and Moved on, he spotted a guard patroling the area, snake fired his Socom at the person and killed him, Snake then snached his security card to get into where RAY was.

Snake got to the door. Where Metal Gear RAY was being held. 


	6. Chapter V Snake VS Sniper

Chapter 5- Snake VS Sniper 

Snake stared at it. RAY was almost identical to REX but it was skinnier and also faster, stronger, and more deadly. Snake sneaked up to the foot of the machine and planted the device onto RAY.

"Good job, snake." campbell said

"Yeah, so _where_ can you extract me" snake said

"Well uhh snake you are going to have to find a boat and drive it east all the way to chilie, there you will find a small bar where we will have someone to pick you up via helicopter" campbell said

"well that makes things difficult, I am in the heart of the base right now, and probably 20 miles of jungle are ahead of me to get to the Marina, cant I just steal a chopper from the heliport"  
snake said

"NO, they have SAM sites all over this island, it will blow you out of the sky." Campbell said

"oh yeah.. forgot about that, can I deactivate them?" snake asked

"Yes you can, but the security room is on Floor3 and it is guarded by the highest level of security on the fortress." campell replied

Snake disconnected from the codec call and carried onward to the nearest elevator, he shot the camera and pressed the F3 button.

the elevator stopped suddenly. all the power went out.

"Shit! just my luck" Snake yelled

he opened the hatch on the roof of the elevator and climbed on top, he then saw a ladder he jumped onto to it and started to climb down slowly.

_**BLAM!**_

Snakes hand was shot by a Sniper, he fell 30 feet down to the bottem of the elevator corridor and opened the door up quickly by hand and snake ended up on Floor B1

Snake put his ear to the elevator door and barely heard:

"I will avenge Sniper Wolf! My Mom! I AM SNIPER HOUND"

Hound flipped to the bottem of the elevator and blasted the sliding door open open to where snake was, and held up his Sniper Rifle.

"Uh-Uh-Uh! dont move or I will blow a hole threw you." Hound said

"Heh, so your Sniper _HOUND_?" What an awful name" Snake laughed

Snake grabbed the weapon and flipped it in the air and elbowed Hound in the chest knocking him down to the ground, then fired a single Socom shot to his head.

"Well that was certainly eas-

Hounds body dissapeared as if it were a hologram.

"What the hell?" Snake said

"Hahahaha Snake! you fool! That was level ONE of my test with you!" Decoy Octopus said over the intercom.

The lights all came back on and snaked put his socom back in the holster,  
and snake then got back in the elevator without the door and then pressed the F3 button more than firmly.


	7. Chapter VI The Redundant Assassin

**Chapter VI- The Redundant Assassin**

Snake made his way to the main control room, filled with computer screen after computer screen, it seemed too quiet, no cameras, guards, or anything.Snake looked for somewhere to disable the SAM sites. Cambell said this place was guarded by extremely high security.. Snake laughed and flipped the SAM site switch.

"_Surface to air missle site.. deactivated_" the computerized woman voice said eagerly.

The lights flickered off, and snake tried to make out a figure standing near him, it looked as if it was the "thing" he saw eariler back in the jungle the lights blared on again snakes eyes were having a rough time adjusting to the light and was blinded for a moment, the thing vanished and reapeared by snake and crushed his jaw with a powerful uppercut. Snake flew back and hit a computer briefly shocking him.

The thing was all silver with a lizard like face and tail, it stood up like a human.. 8 feet tall to be exact and wore some sort of Russian uniform.

"Who the _HELL_ are you?" Snake gasped

The things metalic face smirked and kicked snake with a powerful blow to the stomache breaking nearly every rib in snakes body. Snake coughed up blood The thing grabbed snake by the hair and sniffed him, then repeatedly smacked snakes face blow after pain stakingblow, snake bled threw nearly every entry way into his face. blood came out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The thing picked up and threw snakes lifeless body with one horrifing throw out of the bases window.. snake was falling hundreds of feet down to the jagged sharp rocks at the bottem of the island

The thing looked out the window and spat. And turned the SAM sites back on.

Snake found himself awake at the beach laying face down, couldent move.

"_Goddammit snake_, are you alive!" Campbell roared

"I think I am, I.. I-I cant move my legs.." Snake wimpered

"Snake, how did you survive? The thing that beat the hell out of you is an experement created by your father Big Boss, they call that thing.. Solidus Snake. Snake, you are related to that thing just like Liquid." Campbell said

"Ohh how many of these damned Snakes did they clone?" Snake said

"Just 3"

"Ok, so what do I do now?"

"you need emergency help right away"

"How do you purpose I do that, altough I did deactivate the SAM sites"

"Good job, and in fact you are closer to the marina now, so forget about the helicopter escape you had been planing"

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem"

Snake got himself together and poped both legs back in their sockets. And started to limp in the beach, he only had his SOCOM pistol with him, snake started to get hungry and ripped open a crab and ate its muscle, and then went to the bathroom out in the ocean, Snake looked like hell, his bandanna was gone, and all he had on were Camoflauge pants that were ripped near the bottem, and was shirtless with cuts, gashes, bruises all over himself he fished for a piece of glass stuck in his shoulder and removed it, he then continued tored the marina. Then he saw a familer figure in the distance someone he had seen before...


	8. Chapter VII The Death Of Roy Campbell

Chapter VII- The Death of Roy Campbell

Snake tried to make out the figure.. but as he got closer it turned out to be a pipe sticking out of the fine white sand. The sky was lit in a beautiful orange glow with few passing clouds birds chirped by. The ground began to rumble,  
Snake fell to his side and looked up, Metal Gear RAY was rising from the sand

"Oh my g-god.." Snake screamed

RAY then opened up it's massive mechanical mouth and then snake saw a stinger missle coming right in the mouths opening, the robot jolted back into the ocean and Snake saw the thing swim off into the glistening sunlight.

"Colonel, RAY escaped out of the underground warehouse it was being kept at, and can you put the location of RAY on my GPS, so I can inform you of where it's headed"?

At Guantanamo Bay, Colonel walked over to get a cup of coffee in the break room after he took a sip he saw a dark hooded figure, he asked him his name, no answer.  
Campbell walked closer and the person plunged a sharp knife into Campbells throat, blood oozing and squirting out, he dropped to the floor gurgling uncomprehensible speech.

Snake wondered where Campbell had gone..

Snake continued forward, he saw the marina! He limped fastly inside the abandoned shack and sadly there werent any useable boats at the marina..

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do NOW" Snake smashed his fist into the cheap wood walls

He took the gun out of his holster and aimed it into his head.. and then flipped the gun onto the table

Not a moment later did Solidus Snake casualy waltz into the shack, Snake hid in the closet and Solidus didnt seem to notice snake in there, but Solidus glanced at the Socom and was suspecting something He lifted the plant up and got a key, snake followed him outside where the docks were, And then Solidus got on his boat and then snake thought of an idea, snake jogged into the shack found some C4 and then placed them on the motor of Solidus'  
boat, and then when Solidus left the island snake activated the C4, snake squinted and saw a tiny little ball of red and yellow cloud come up in the far away distance.

"well that asshole is taken care of" Snake Cheered.

he ramshackled the cabin and found a large armored vest, grenades, an AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, and other useful weapons Snake was ready to get back into action his only option now was to Hotwire a helicopter and take it for a little test ride well just get off this island and see where RAY was headed to.. and who was in it, and who fired the stinger missle?

Snake naped at the beach, and in the morning he headed into the North Wing of the Facility where the heliport was. When he entered the building a couple guards were patrolling the area, Snake tossed a grenade and the guards flew like rag dolls. And when snake got onto the top of the building Where the helicopters were he saw someone, it was none other than..

Decoy Octopus 


	9. Chapter VIII Homecoming

Chapter VIII- Homecoming 

Decoy Octopus' face was peeled to the bone, and those dark sickning eyes looked right into snakes eyes.

"I was the one that fired the Stinger Missle, and guess what comrad! You will be able to retrive most of liquid snakes body before he is burned to a crisp, Ocelot was trying to trick you, so, The Incendiary Room is located 2 floors below here, my time here is done." Octopus said

He took is sword and shoved it into his stomach and it pierced straight threw the metal armor on him. He limped down dead.

Snake gets a codec call.

"Snake! it is me man, HAL!" Ocoton said

"I thought you were dead." Snake said

"I am back at Guantanamo Bay I will send a plane to extract you once you complete your mission.  
I just got shot in a part of my brain, I cant smell or feel anymore.. oh well." Octocon said

"just be glad that bullet didnt kill you" Snake said

Snake went 2 floors down and and was 6 rooms before the Incendiary Room. He saw a lone guard snoozing, snake leveled his arm slowly tored his neck, and then wrapped his arm around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"What are you doing here!" Snake whispered

"I..I-I-I.. I dont know, I was sent to patrol here" The Guard said

"Your going to help me out, ok?" Snake said

"_OK ANYTHING, JUST DONT KILL ME_!" The guard shouted

"Ok, I have an idea." Snake said

The guard was pretending to be taking snake to be cremated, and held snakes wrist prentending like he was caught.  
When snake was in the steaming hot room he saw a huge oven with Liquids body parts on it, and were about to be cremated.

"Thanks for the help." Snake said

Then snake violently snapped the mans neck, killing him.

He got liquids body parts and stored them in his attache case, he put the guards body inside the Large Oven and hit "GO"  
So people would think liquid really did get cremated insted of stolen.

Snake Contacted Octocon

"Ok, Hal, I got the parts, send the plane in right away".

"Ok Snake, go to the landing strip right away".

It was dead black outside, Snake turned his NFG on, he saw a plane coming in the distance, when it landed on the dirt runway snake borded the 3 seat plane and took off into the dead of night.

Snake looked back when he took off, the Island Base was exploding, the SAM sites were back firing, Octopus must have done something. The pilot was smoking his ciagar and roughly slapped snake on his back congratulating him.

* * *

It was about 7:44 AM and they landed on some military base in the desert maybe in Arizona, Snake went to the locker room, showered, and put on his black 3-piece suit and walked into the debriefing room, there sat Octocon, Mei Ling, and other weird looking people, snake sat down on the chair and put his elbows on the desk. 4 hours later after he explained what happend on the island Snake shook hands with everyone and walked out with Octocon.

"So. Snake, We have gotten word that METAL GEAR RAY is on a Cargo Ship traveling and its headed to New York City, Lets just have you and me take care of it, ok?" Octocon Smiled


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Snake sat in the 767 plane, borded to JFK Airport in NYC.  
He flipped the tray table down and tapped his fingers on it for a while Then he heard an intense beeping sound, people started to panic, and scream.  
All of a sudden the front of the plane EXPLODED, Snake sitting in the back held the chair tight people flew out of the plane like rag dolls, Snake went all the way to the back and found a parachute and put it on,  
The rubble he was in was loosing altitude quick, people screaming everywhere messed up Snakes concentration,  
he jumped out into the opening of the plane and opened the chute up and landed on the ground safely he saw a large fireball in the sky then the rest of the plane exploded. about a 100 miles the other way the parts of the plane SLAMMED into the ground. He saw a dead body right where snake was standing, a note was on him and it said.

A GIFT FROM OCELOT.

THE END 


End file.
